


Gahyeon’s Nightmare

by Macofmanyfandoms (BlueCatofshadows)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreamcatcher, F/F, I have a rule where if the person is real I don’t do smut so don’t expect smut, basically everyone is gay but doesnt say it, idk Dami and Gahyeon need more fics, idk how to do tags, might make background relationships, not sure if Gahyeon and Dami will become a couple or not, other members mainly cameo-ish, this is my first ever fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCatofshadows/pseuds/Macofmanyfandoms
Summary: Gahyeon has nightmares and they keep her awake some nights... but then someone special comes along and helps her sleep, and maybe captures her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Gahyeon woke up with a sharp gasp, drenched in sweat. She panted quietly, her eyes flying open and she stared straight at the bunk above her. She struggled slightly with her breath, doing her best not to wake her roommate Handong.

She sighed and slowly rolled out of bed, still struggling to be quiet. She slowly tipped toed out of her room and into the kitchen. Gahyeon sighed as she glanced at the small night light and decided to get a glass of water. She scuffed her feet as she walked to the cabinet for a cup, trying to keep quiet so she didn’t wake up the other members. Once she reached the cabinet she stretched as far up on her toes as she could, reaching for a cup which one of the members, probably Yoohyeon, curse her height, put up there. She finally got two of her fingers on the cup and it suddenly came tumbling down, landing on the counter with a loud clack, then into Gahyeon’s hands. She quickly glanced behind her to the entrance of the kitchen, eyes blown wide with worry that she woke her members up. 

She stood still, staring at the doorway for another moment before sighing with relief that none of the members appeared. She slowly crept to the sink and grabbed some water, then inched her way into the living room and sat down cross legged on the couch with a sigh and began to scroll through her phone. 

A few minutes later she heard rustling of clothes and Dami silently appeared in the living room. Gahyeon startled at her appearance and nearly dropped her phone. 

“I’m so sorry did I wake you?” Gahyeon said in a panicked whisper. Dami shook her head and sat on the couch and faced Gahyeon and spoke in a low voice that was husky from sleep. “It’s alright, I was half awake anyways.” Gahyeon sighed and set down her phone. She crossed her arms and quietly spoke “Sorry, I just can’t sleep...” Dami nodded and patted Gahyeon’s knee gently “It’s alright. Do you want to talk about it?” Dami trailed off slightly at the end, clearly not wanting to push Gahyeon. 

After a moment or two of silence Gahyeon sighed again and shrugged. “Nothing out of the usual for me... just nightmares.” She rubbed her arms and looked downwards. Dami frowned and stayed silent for a moment. “They happen every once and a while, I’ve had them most of my life...” She pauses for a breath and another sigh “Nothing makes them any better, some nights, like tonight, they’re just bad enough that I can’t go back to sleep...” she paused for a moment “When I was little my mom would hold me and help me get back to sleep.” She sighed and rubbed her arms again and glanced at Dami. 

Dani nodded “I get that... well, I know it might be odd... but well, I could...” she paused and blushed slightly “I could hold you until you can fall asleep.” Gahyeon flushed a little and looked down at her knees then back at Dami “I mean...” she whispered quietly, hope laced quietly in her voice. 

Dami shifted on the couch slightly and opened her arms. Gahyeon set down her phone and scooted forward. It took the two girls a moment or two but they slowly settled in. Dami pressed her back against the couch, her arms wrapped around Gahyeon, one arm around her midriff and one holding onto her hip. Gahyeon snuggled into Dami’s neck and sighed in contentment as they faced each other. Gahyeon’s breathing began to even out and she fell asleep slowly but surely. Dami smiled as she felt Gahyeon fall asleep and held on to Gahyeon and fell asleep herself.

The next morning as the members slowly stumbled into the living room in the morning they all were startled by the sight before them, Gahyeon snuggled into Dami, but were happy to see the two of them sleeping soundly. They giggled to each other and took a few pictures for later for either blackmail or showing the two girls. 

Dami woke up slowly, confused as to why her back hurt and why she was holding something warm. She quickly recognized the warmth as Gahyeon still tucked snugly into her chest and smiled softly.

Gahyeon woke up similarly. She felt warm and protected and very confused. As she woke she slowly remembered what had occurred last night, what with her bad nightmare and Dami’s offer. She stretched and looked up at Dami. Dami’s eyes were half open and she glanced down at Gahyeon and spoke in a morning rough voice “Good morning.” Gahyeon smiled a little and nestled a little closer before speaking in a low whisper “Thank you...” Dami just smiled and nodded, perfectly content to still hold Gahyeon, but she was pretty sure that the members were awake by now. “I know you’re comfortable and so am I but I don’t doubt the other members are awake already...” Gahyeon grumbled something incoherent into Dami’s chest before shifting to be heard clearly “Fine... you’ve got to let go first though...” Dami sighed inwardly and slowly let go of Gahyeon. The two sat up slowly, stretching and rubbing their eyes. Gahyeon leaned against Dami slightly as they struggled to wake up fully. “If you ever have a nightmare again just wake me up alright? But next time figure out which bed to go to because the couch is big but more space might be nice.” Dami joked. Gahyeon flushed pink and nodded slightly and then yawned again.

Finally the two began to stand up and staggered into the kitchen, where, as expected, the other members were eating. All attention focused on the two girls as they wandered into the kitchen, still bleary eyed and acting as if nothing had happened. They wandered over to where the members were sitting and sat in their respective places after grabbing some food that one of the members had made.

After a few moments of silence between the group, Sua loudly spoke up “So we going to talk about it?” Siyeon and Yoohyeon snickered as Jiu and Handong cracked a smile at each other as they all glanced at Gahyeon and Dami. The two made eye contact and Gahyeon just nodded and spoke simply “I had a nightmare, couldn’t sleep, I woke up Dami accidentally, we wound up sitting on the couch then falling asleep.” Dami nodded as Gahyeon spoke, noting to herself where she purposely left out the talk of her Mom and Dami’s offer to hold her. The rest of the members just nodded and muttered a few things about it making sense. All of Dreamcatcher easily swung back into their usual rhythm, except for the fact that Dami and Gahyeon and little to no reservations about being touchy and close to each other anymore.

The nightmares continued, and a tradition was slowly built. After her particularly bad nightmares, no matter when it was, Gahyeon would crawl into Dami’s bed and they’d settle into a comfortable position and fall asleep quickly. The members caught on quickly to this bond and didn’t mention it again, especially because they saw how it not only helped Gahyeon sleep, but it made Dami happy to be Gahyeon’s support and comfort.


	2. Horror and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gahyeon has yet another horrible nightmare and needs comfort. Later, feelings are tested and jealousy surfaces, should Gahyeon and Dami be worried?

Dami woke up slowly to several sharp pokes to her arm. She groaned softly and muttered “Gahyeon why are you poking me just lay down.” The pokes stopped but suddenly a voice belonging to Handong whispered urgently. “It’s not Gahyeon, but this is about Gahyeon.” Dami sat up slowly, still slightly disoriented and now confused. “What’s wrong?” Handong stood nervously in front of Dami’s bed, her arms crossed and occasionally glancing up at the bunk above Dami’s where Siyeon was sleeping like a rock. “She keeps whimpering and even if I say her name she won’t wake up...” Handong trailed off, clearly worried. She had figured coming to Dami was the best bet since she was always the one to help Gahyeon get to sleep if she had had a nightmare. Dami slowly stood and ushered Handong into the hall, closing the door behind her silently. “What do you mean?” Dami’s face was twisted in a mixture of confusion and worry as she spoke, clearly unsure of what to do yet. “Well she’s been whimpering for a minute or two, and she just sounds so scared or sad or something, but I can’t get her to wake up and I got really worried and I didn’t know what to do so I figured coming to you would work...” Handong rambled, clearly very worried for her roommate. Dami patted Handong on the shoulder gently and nodded. The two quickly walked to Handong and Gahyeon’s room and silently went inside, shutting the door behind them.

Once inside, Dami understood what Handong meant. Gahyeon was tightly curled in on herself and was whimpering softly as if she was very scared. Dami nodded at Handong and moved to gently sit down on Gahyeon’s bed. She gently ran her hand up and down Gahyeon’s arm while murmuring her name to try and wake her up. When that proved unsuccessful Dami glanced back at Handong who wore a still very worried expression. Dami turned back to Gahyeon and began to say her name a little louder and then shook her gently. On the third try Gahyeon gasped loudly and her eyes flew open and instantly filled with tears. Dami quickly put her hand on Gahyeon’s arm and murmured comfortingly “It’s okay, you’re alright, it’s just me and Handong here. You’re okay, you’re safe.” Gahyeon began to cry and rolled over to bury her face in Dami’s side while clutching onto her tightly. Dami glanced to Handong and gestured for her to come next to her and speak to Gahyeon. “Gahyeon you’re alright, it’s me and Dami here, just Handong and Dami.” Handong spoke as she sat down gently on Gahyeon’s bed.

A minute or two later after Gahyeon’s breath finally calmed down she slowly pulled herself away from Dami and looked up at both girls sitting there looking at her with worried expressions. “I’m sorry...” she rasped quietly. Handong and Dami quickly shook their heads at the same time. Dami gently rubbed Gahyeon’s shoulder as she spoke “There’s nothing to apologize for, nothing at all okay?” Gahyeon nodded slightly and Dami spoke again “Are you okay?” Gahyeon nodded and paused before speaking again “I am now...” Both Dami And Handong breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly at Gahyeon. Handong patted Gahyeon’s leg gently and stood slowly “I’m so glad you’re alright.” Gahyeon nodded with a very small smile clearly still shaken from the dream. Dami smiled her thanks at Handong and she nodded in return. She slowly climbed up onto her top bunk and laid down, moving around for a moment, and then settling.

After Handong had retuned to her bed, Dami focused her attention back to Gahyeon who was still tightly gripping onto her. Dami motioned for Gahyeon to scoot over a little so that she could lay down and hold her. Gahyeon slowly moved and Dami quickly laid down, enveloping her in her arms. Gahyeon snuggled in closely to Dami and whimpered softly. Dami slowly began to rub her back as she spoke “That one was really really bad wasn’t it...” Gahyeon nodded slowly and adjusted herself where she was still snuggled into Dami but now had a grip on the hem of Dami’s shirt. “Do you want to talk about it now or in the morning?” Dami asked slowly. Gahyeon shook her head and spoke in a low tone “Morning... please...” Dami mumbled a soft agreement and held Gahyeon close. She scooted in a little ways, linking their legs together and continued to rub Gahyeon’s back.

It took a little while but Gahyeon finally fell back to sleep, this time cuddled into Dami, her hands gripping the hem of Dami’s shirt and her legs entwined with Dami’s. Dami sighed softly in relief that Gahyeon had managed to fall back asleep. She had been so worried with how frantic Handong was and how abruptly and forcefully Gahyeon woke up from the nightmare was no help in relieving her stress. She knew it had been a bad one because even when she was particularly scared, Gahyeon never clung to Dami like this. She really didn’t mind, but it did nothing but add to her worries. She’d ask Gahyeon in the morning about the nightmare, but if she didn’t want to talk about it, she wouldn’t push.

The next morning Handong was one of the first to wake up, specifically to let the other members not to disturb Dami and Gahyeon. She explained what had happened last night and how she wanted them to both get as much rest as they could once the other 4 had gathered in the living room. They all agreed that it was the best thing to do and so the apartment was much quieter for the whole morning than it ever is. The remaining five were very thankful that they didn’t have a schedule that day so that Gahyeon and Dami actually could rest.

Now while the other members were worriedly going about their morning, the first of the two woke up slowly. Dami yawned as her eyes fluttered open. The first sight she was greeted with was the fact that the two of them were still very much intertwined, whether it be how close they were together or their legs which were a jumbled mass or the fact that she was pretty sure that the cold she felt on her stomach were Gahyeon’s fingers that had worked their way into her shirt while they slept. Gahyeon had managed to artfully tuck herself into the crook of Dami’s neck, somehow managing to make it comfortable for both of them. Dami sighed softly. It was definitely one of those mornings that there was no way she was making it out of the room until Gahyeon was awake.

A little while later Gahyeon slowly woke up to the feeling of Dami slowly stroking her hair. She yawned softly and looked up from her position on Dami’s neck to look at her face. “Good morning...” she rasped. Dami glanced down and gave her a big smile “Good morning, did you sleep alright once I came in?” Dami continued to softly brush through her hair. Gahyeon sighed softly “Yes... thank you for coming in....” Dami nodded with a small smile “I’m glad that Handong came to get me.” Gahyeon smiled back a little “It was so bad... the nightmare... I don’t know why it was so bad...” Dami nodded drawing her in a little closer, as if to protect her from the nightmares. “I’m sorry Gahyeon.” Gahyeon shrugged and just cuddled into Dami.

They cuddled on the bed a little longer and Gahyeon finally began to speak. “It was horrible, it was like three nightmares in one... it started out simple enough, I was hanging out with all of you guys and it was fun, we were laughing and singing and suddenly it turned dark, everyone morphed into monsters and started chasing me through the apartment...” she shuddered slightly “I finally got caught because I was trying to hide in a closet. The monster caught me and it felt so real. That dream ended I think and suddenly I was falling and falling. There were things to grab on to but I just couldn’t get them.” She emphasized the the last words, shuddering again as she spoke. She hated falling dreams, especially ones where you couldn’t hold on to anything as she plummeted through the dark. “Then it turned again... I was in a pitch black room and I could hear growling...” 

~Gahyeon’s Dream~  
The room was pitch black, so dark Gahyeon couldn’t even see her hand if she held it an inch from her face. All she knew was that she was trapped in a corner and something was in the room with her. The stench of something unwashed and dying was thick in the room. Accompanying the smell was the sounds, a harsh panting and great claws scraping along the floor. She was terrified but determined to escape. She slowly felt for the wall on her right and began to scoot along the wall. Her eyes were blown open, trying her hardest to see in the thick darkness. As she slowly moved, the huffing breath seemed to follow her every movement. She suddenly felt an opening in the wall. She slowly stuck her hand into the opening and found that it was like a doorway into a hall. She tilted her head down to the hall and thought she saw some light. She slowly edged into the hall, heading towards the light source. The panting slowly disappeared and the light slowly grew brighter. She finally could see her hands and the rest of herself for that matter. As the hall ended, the light brightened fully and it seemed like she had stepped into a cozy little library room. She glanced around in wonder, confused as to why and how she had just gone from a pitch black room to a cozy room with fluffy furniture and a lovely fire in the fireplace. She wandered over to the opposite wall which was covered by books. She pulled an interesting looking one from the shelf and walked over to the fluffy armchair and the fireplace. She plopped down into the chair. She slowly began to read. As she read, she failed to notice the fact that the light began to die around her. Suddenly with a whoosh, the fire blew out completely, not even a single glowing coal left behind. Gahyeon sat up and put down her book, looking around quickly. She kicked herself mentally for relaxing so easily even though she had just been in a terrifying room with some beast. She stood and glanced down the hall that she had come from. The darkness slowly crept forward and the pitch black stopped at the doorway, and the room faded to a dim light, the only light coming from several very large candles on the mantle place. A pale and tall figure slowly stepped out of the darkness. The figure was a woman, pale with long black hair. The woman slowly stalked around the room in a circle around Gahyeon, looking her up and down critically. The woman stepped towards Gahyeon, her voice in a low purr “Well aren’t you a ways from home.” Gahyeon simply stood stock still and silent. The woman shook her head and then clapped once. The last of the light disappeared completely. Suddenly Gahyeon’s feet were knocked from under her and she was laying flat on the ground. She struggled to get up, but found that she couldn’t move at all. A horrifying cackle echoed through the room and suddenly the stench and noise of the great beast from the other room was in the room and most likely, above her. She felt the hot breath of the beast puff on her face and she whimpered softly. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her leg and she cried out. She tried again and again to get away but she couldn’t move. Over and over she felt pain and overwhelming fear. The beast never moved and the woman’s face passed in and out of her vision, the only thing illuminated in her room. The woman laughed evilly as Gahyeon struggled over and over to try and get away and whimpered pathetically. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her dream and greeted by Dami’s worried face.

~  
As Gahyeon finished telling the horrible dream she shuddered quietly. Dami was slightly red due to the fact that the whole time Gahyeon had been telling her tale she also had been absentmindedly tracing patterns on Dami’s stomach. Dami wasn’t sure if Gahyeon realized she had been doing it, but didn’t want to interrupt and honestly didn’t mind. Dami gently rubbed Gahyeon’s back as she finished her story “I’m so sorry Gahyeon... I’m still so glad that Handong woke me so that we could pull your out of that dream.” Gahyeon nodded and pushed her forehead gently into Dami’s neck. “Thank you... again... for always doing this for me... I hate that I have these and I hate that I wake you up and disturb you just because my brain is being stupid...” Dami shook her head and rubbed Gahyeon’s back. “It’s okay, don’t worry, don’t apologize for something you can’t control. I’m never upset or bothered that you wake me up. I don’t mind at all. I never want you to feel bad. I always want to help you okay?” Gahyeon nodded “Thank you... it helps me so much... some day they’ll stop... but until then, thank you.” Dami nodded and they cuddled closer. They were happily tangled together, just slowly waking up. Gahyeon continued to draw patterns on Dami’s stomach slowly causing Dami’s face to heat up and turn pink. She did her best to ignore it and just comb her fingers through Gahyeon’s hair softly, which led thankfully to Gahyeon stopping before sighing deeply. “Hmm?” Dami hummed, curious of what was running through Gahyeon’s mind. “I guess we might have to get up... You’re comfy and warm but the others might be worried or something...” Dami hummed in agreement. “We’ll have to figure out how to untangle though because I’m not sure if you noticed but we managed to get ourselves pretty tangled last night.” Dami laughed. Gahyeon finally took notice and blushed at how close they were, also the fact that her hands were up Dami’s shirt finally clicked in. She yelped slightly and pulled her hands out of Dami’s shirt “I didn’t even notice it at all I’m sorry.” Dami just laughed and far Gahyeon a reassuring smile. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” Dami shifted slightly, allowing Gahyeon to roll away from her so that they could untangle. Once they managed to get untangled they slowly sat up, both yawning and stretching. 

They talked for a little longer about just whatever popped into their minds and then decided to head out of the room. Dami stood and headed out of the room towards the living room with Gahyeon close behind her. They wandered into the living room and instantly all eyes were on them. Jiu was the first one standing to walk quickly over to the duo, specifically Gahyeon. “Handong said you had a pretty bad nightmare last night... are you okay? We tried being quiet this morning so you could still sleep!” Jiu clearly was worried but glad that Gahyeon was awake and seemed happy enough for now. “Yeah I’m alright... it just was a really bad one, sorry to worry you guys...” Gahyeon leaned gently on Dami as she spoke. Dami just glanced down at her and smiled slightly. Sua punched Gaheyon gently in the arm “Don’t worry about it Gaheyon, it’s our responsibility to make sure you’re alright, we’re your unnies after all.” Gahyeon grinned at that and nodded again “Thank you guys.” They all smiled and wandered back to various positions on the couch. Dami flopped down on the couch near the end while Gahyeon wandered over next to Handong and sat down.

After a little while of just relaxing and watching TV Dami began to notice the fact that Gahyeon and Handong were very close to each other. It started just as Gahyeon leaning on Handong, then Handong wrapped an arm around Gahyeon, and by then they were basically cuddling a little bit. Dami felt an odd emotion brewing in her chest and she couldn’t figure out what it was and it worried her. She tore her gaze away from Gahyeon and Handong and tried her best to focus on the peculiar movie they were currently watching. Later, about half way through the movie Dami accidentally glanced back over to Gahyeon and Handong and grit her teeth as she felt the odd emotion rise as she looked at the two of them. The fact that Gahyeon’s head was on Handong’s lap and that Handong was gently rubbing Gahyeon’s head only fueled this emotion. Dami was frustrated by it and so she stood slowly and murmured something quietly about going to go read in her room, then quickly shuffled out.The members watched her go, mildly confused but just chalked it up to the fact that Dami was almost never seen without a book. Gahyeon however had become pretty attuned to what Dami was like due to how close they had gotten, so she had an odd feeling that something was wrong. For now she decided to give Dami some alone time, but she definitely was going to talk to her about it later.

Dami flopped down on her bed, opening her favorite book. She flipped to her marked page, curled up beneath her blanket, and then began to read. She sighed loudly to herself a few minutes later, she just couldn’t focus on her book, she just kept thinking of Gahyeon, and in turn, how she was laying on Handong. She set down her book suddenly as it came to her, was she... jealous? She shook her head vigorously but she started to fully remember the odd emotion that bubbles up when she saw Gahyeon and Handong. She grumbled in frustration, why was she be jealous, why would she be jealous? It didn’t make any sense, they were all cuddly together, why did this affect her so much...? She shook her head again and reopened her book, trying to get these thoughts out of her head.

Once the movie had ended, Gahyeon decided to go check up on Dami. She was worried because even when the movie was horrible, Dami never would leave in the middle of a movie.She shuffled towards Dami’s room, knocking before slowly pushing the door open. “Dami...?” She called our tentatively. Dami looked up from her spot under the covers with her book. Dami’s turned towards Gahyeon before speaking “Hey Gahyeon, what can I do for you?” She tried her best to sound happy and such as much as she could even with the fact that her she was still so confused about her revelations. Gahyeon wandered up to the Dami’s bed and sat down. “Just making sure that you’re alright? You never ever leave in the middle of a movie, even if its it’s bad...” Dami shrugged “I’m just kind of tired sorry to worry you” Gahyeon frowned “I’m sorry it’s all my fault then, I kept you up late last night.” Dami quickly set down her book and sat up. She grabbed Gahyeon’s hands and looked directly at her. “Never apologize for that okay? It’s not your fault and I’m never upset that you wake me alright?” Dami scolded softly. Gahyeon nodded slowly and Dami pulled her into a hug. Gahyeon leaned against her gently as they sat side by side. She sighed contentedly as Dami picked up her book and began to read as they say there just happily leaning on each other. Dami thought for a moment about her jealousy earlier and how happy this simple little thing made her. She grumbled internally to herself about how stupid this was. She couldn’t figure out why she felt so attached to Gahyeon, even more attached then just a good or best friend normally is.

Later the duo had migrated back out into the main part of the apartment where the rest of the members where. The girls had come together in the living room for a board game and currently were howling with laughter and challenge as they played. “No fair!” Sua screamed. “You can’t do that!” Siyeon laughed mockingly in response “Yeah I can! Check the rules!” The two bickered the loudest while they played and the rest of the members thought it was hilarious. Dami had gravitated towards Yoohyeon as the game started and the duo were now snickering quietly to each other, most likely planning on how to beat the other members. About halfway through the game Gahyeon noticed this. She would glance over to their end of the table and catch glimpses of lingering hands and smiles directly only at each other. She slowly began trying her best to not look at the end of the table to ignore how closely Yoohyeon and Dami sat. What also frustrated Gahyeon was the whole fact that she was jealous. She almost immediately recognized the fact because it felt exactly like a time back when she was still in school when she saw her crush walk hand in hand down the hallway with a guy. At the time she just sneered and convinced herself that she didn’t care, which wasn’t true. It felt exactly like back then and it annoyed Gahyeon. She was used to Yoohyeon and Dami being like this because they always had been like this. She shook her head subtly and tried to just write it off that she was jealous of the attention since she felt sometimes like she was left out in some of the things the members did (even though that was a very rare occurrence, but she just had to justify this weird jealousy somehow) She quickly did her best to hide her negativity and continued having fun.

Later after they had wrapped up the game they all wound up on the couch watching a movie. Dami and Gahyeon accidentally gravitated towards one another and wound up happily cuddling on the couch. Gahyeon was tucked into Dami’s side as they sat and watched the movie. Dami slowly combed her hand through Gahyeon’s hair absentmindedly as they watched. The other members likewise had found people to cuddle with as they watched the movie so nothing was out of the blue, except for the thoughts running through Dami and Gahyeon’s heads. They both thought about how they were jealous of each other throughout the day and how happy they were to simply be cuddling like this. Neither of them could yet figure out a reason for their jealousy so they pushed it aside and just enjoyed the moment. 

After the movie all the girls retreated into their rooms, except that Sua wound up in Siyeon and Dami’s room because Sua and Siyeon were both somehow ridiculously hyper. Dami grumbled about this and the duo just laughed. After a while Dami had enough. She stood and left the room, telling the two that they could have the room, she was going somewhere else. They grinned at each other as Dami shut the door behind her. She slowly shuffled down the hall and stood in front of Gahyeon and Handong’s door. She knocked softly and Handong’s soft voice let her know that she could come in. Dami slowly made her way into the room. Gahyeon was on her bed reading something on her phone while Handong was doing the same but in her own bed. “Sua and Siyeon are being loud and stupid per usual but they decided to take over my room and I just really want to sleep. Do you guys mind if I crash in here...” Dami signed defeatedly. Handong nodded vigorously and Gahyeon gave a large smile. “Just flick out the lights, if that’s alright with you Handong, and lets lay down” Gahyeon said, setting down her phone. “Yeah go ahead, I’m going to sleep too.” Handong said through a yawn. Dami turned out the light and scuffed her way to Gahyeon’s bed. Gahyeon had set her phone down and scooted over to make room for Dami. Dami yawned widely and sat down next to Gahyeon. Gahyeon laid down and pulled on Dami’s sleeve to get her to lay down too. They quickly fell into their normal position, Dami wrapped protectively around Gahyeon and Gahyeon snuggled happily into Dami. They both smiled contentedly and soon fell deeply asleep, happy to be next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you enjoyed! I’m sorry if there are any mistakes, this fic doesn’t have a beta! I’m not sure how many chapters this fic will be but I have two chapters done and a third planned out. Please comment what you want would want to see and what you like! Kudos are appreciated but not necessary <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic so I’m still learning. A comment and kudos would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
